


Bálvány

by Aislin_HU



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Translation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Teito Frau hűvös testéhez furakodott, majd a férfi köré fonta a karját. Ujjai szétterültek a püspök lapockáján, homloka a meztelen mellkasán pihent. – Felmelegítelek, még ha csak egy kicsit tudlak is.
Relationships: Frau & Teito Klein, Frau/Teito Klein
Kudos: 1





	Bálvány

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/552976) by A Fool With Hot Chocolate. 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 júliusában között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

Az éjszaka hűvösebb volt a szokásosnál, így Teito szorosan összehúzta magát a takaró alatt. Most, hogy Capella már nem aludt ott mellette, az ágy sokkal hidegebbnek tűnt; a barna hajú fiúra immár sokadjára tört rá a gyerek iránti hiányérzet. Capella volt számára az a kisöcs, aki a valóságban soha nem adatott meg neki, és akinek hiánya őszintén letaglózta őt. Puha sóhajjal temette a párnába az arcát, s szorosan összezárta a szemét.

– Hé, kölyök. Ne sóhajtozz ennyit; úgy festesz tőle, mint egy szerelmi beteg. – Egy nagy tenyér borzolta össze gyengéden Teito haját, mire a fiú megdöntötte a fejét, hogy kusza tincsei rejtekéből felmeredhessen a kéz tulajdonosára. Frau az ágya mellett állt és meglepően meleg mosollyal nézett le rá.

– Hülye püspök – morogta Teito. Érezte, hogy pír terjed szét az arcán, mielőtt még az akaraterejével elnyomhatta volna a jelenséget. Frau keze még mindig ott pihent a fején, nehezen, de nem kellemetlen súllyal. Az idő múlásával valahogy megszokottá vált ez a gesztus, és bármily furcsa is, Teito most vigaszt lelt benne. Ám egyszer csak megérezte, hogy borzongató hideg kúszik a hajába, s ettől ráébredt, hogy Frau csupasz keze jéghideg.

– Teljesen összefagytál – mormolta Teito, s a saját kezei közé vonta Frauét. A szőke csak megvonta a vállát, majd gyengéden elhúzta a karját.

– Hideg van kint ma éjszaka, és már késő zuhanyozni. Túlélem, úgyhogy ne aggódj miatta – mondta, noha mindketten tudták, hogy a fiú ettől még aggódni fog.

Frau törte meg a szemkontaktust először. A saját ágyához sétált, ledobta magáról a kabátját és a csizmáit, majd bebújt a vajmi kevés meleget adó plédek alá. Teito félig lehunyt szemmel, rosszallón lekonyuló szájjal nézte a férfit.

Frau nem szólt semmit, noha tisztában volt vele, hogy Teito figyeli őt. Szorosan összezárta a szemét, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy látnia kelljen a kölyök tekintetében minden bizonnyal ott lapuló aggodalmat. Hallotta, hogy a fiú megmozdul, de makacsul eldöntötte, hogy nem néz fel, nehogy valami ostobaságra provokálja a gyereket. Aztán puha léptek hangja ütötte meg a fülét, és Frau felsóhajtott. Hát erről ennyit. A kék szemek résnyire kinyíltak, és a felé lépdelő fiúra szegeződtek.

Teito bemászott Frau ágyába, elhelyezkedett a takaró alatt, majd felpillantott társára. A szőke férfi először üres arckifejezéssel meredt rá, de a tekintete hamar amolyan bosszúsan szeretetteli kifejezéssé lágyult, és kinyújtotta a karját, hogy védence kényelmesen neki dőlhessen. Teito Frau hűvös testéhez furakodott, majd a férfi köré fonta a karját. Ujjai szétterültek a püspök lapockáján, homloka a meztelen mellkasán pihent. – Felmelegítelek, még ha csak egy kicsit tudlak is.

– Pimasz kölyök – mormogta Frau, bár a hangja gyengéd volt. – Köszönöm – tette hozzá csendesebben. Teito válaszképp csak hümmögött egyet, lehunyta a szemét, és a férfihoz préselte magát.

Nem hallott szívdobogást, de tudta, hogy Frau minden más tekintetben _él_ , úgyhogy a mellkasában sajgó fájdalommal nem törődve ajkát leheletfinoman a férfi kulcscsontjához érintette. Frau válaszképp nyomott egy csókot a fejére. Ezután kellemes csöndben feküdtek egymás mellett; egyedül a lélegzetvételük hangja törte meg a békés némaságot. Frau hideg volt, de Teito már hozzászokott a hideghez, a belőle áradó melegség pedig elég volt mindkettejüknek. Erős kezek simogattak különböző mintákat a hátába, álomba csitítva őt, hiába próbált kétségbeesetten ellenállni a késztetésnek.

Teito végül elveszítette a csatát, és hamarosan mély álomba merült; szempillái finoman megrezdültek, ahogy elsüllyedt álmai tengerébe. Frau még akkor sem hagyta abba a csitító mozdulatokat, mikor már érezte, hogy a fiú teste elernyed, lélegzetvétele lelassul és megnyugszik. Nemsokára ő is lehunyta a saját szemét. s száját a kusza barna tincsek közé nyomta. – Köszönöm, istenem – suttogta. Hogy Istenhez beszélt-e, avagy Teitóhoz, maga sem tudta volna biztosan megmondani.


End file.
